


Yoshiko's Fantasy

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Both very needy and very gay, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Riko's a cock tease (literally), futa!Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: No one had found out about Yoshiko's little kink yet. She was lucky she'd lasted this long. But Yoshiko was never lucky.





	Yoshiko's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a poorly written and edited smut fic that I wrote purely to sate my own desires? Well here it is. I tried. Also bc we need more futa!Yosh.

Yoshiko had always loved thigh high stockings. The black sheer kind, the type that hugged a girl’s legs tightly, exposing just enough creamy skin at the hem of her skirt. Frankly, thigh high stockings were sexy. One of her recurring fantasies involved her bending a girl over a desk, flipping up her skirt and pounding into her, watching her stocking-clad legs quiver in pleasure. That was pretty much the only reason Yoshiko wore them. After all, she kind of liked the idea of being a tease, wondering if her classmates ever also had such depraved desires. The mere sight of a girl wearing stockings was enough to make her dick twitch in anticipation, forcing her to run to the nearest bathrooms in order to get herself off. Honestly, she was just fortunate that none of the Aqours girls ever wore such articles of clothing. After all, she spent most of her time with these girls, and whilst all of them were aware of Yoshiko’s ‘appendage’, (barring Ruby, Dia would kill Yoshiko if her younger sister was ever exposed to that kind of thing), she didn’t really like the idea of explaining to her friends why she had a hard-on in the middle of club activities. None of them had found out about her little kink yet. Sure, they had performed in thigh-highs many a time, but never the jet black, silky, sexy kind that Yoshiko found so goddamn erotic. She was lucky that she had lasted this long.

But Yoshiko was never lucky. It had been a long day. She had barely scraped by on her midterms, being forced to stay behind after class for a lecture from her teacher, and now all she wanted to do was go home and wallow in self-pity. But she had told Ruby and Maru to go on without her to Aqours practise, promising she’d be there in a minute, and she couldn’t exactly just go home after she’d promised. Sure, Yohane was a fallen angel, and completely and utterly devilish in every way, but she would never break a promise, especially not to two of her closest friends. So begrudgingly, she trudged along to Aqours practise, wondering just how long Dia would lecture them on idol culture today. She pushed open the door to the club room halfheartedly, staring at the floor as she muttered her greetings to her fellow club members.

“Hi, Yocchan.”

A familiar soothing voice greeted her. Riko. Lily. The two had never been all that close, but since they were in the same subunit now, they had struck up a good relationship, even going so far as to give each other nicknames. Yoshiko looked up, opening her mouth to return the greeting to the second year, but was stopped in her tracks upon noticing Riko’s attire. Oh.

Of course. Of course it had to be Riko. The tall, beautiful second year with the long glossy hair and the slender legs and the surprisingly perky butt that she’d always had a tiny tiny crush on. Of course it had to be her wearing those goddamn stockings. Yoshiko suddenly became aware that her mouth was still open, clamping it shut quickly, trying to ignore the sudden rush of pleasure to her dick as she rearranged her skirt subtly. _Play it cool, Yoshiko. The great Yohane does_ not _get flustered._ She moved to Riko’s side, leaning against the table in the middle of the room, trying not to think about what would happen if she bent Riko over said table.

“Lily,” she greeted, “what’s up with the fancy new attire?” she questioned, gesturing to Riko’s _slender, toned_ legs with a dramatic sweep of her hand, trying not to stare at the strip of smooth skin below the bottom of the second year’s skirt, silently marvelling at how the stockings hugged Riko’s legs, at how the skin of her thighs seemed to escape and almost overflow where the sheer black material stopped. Fuck.

The second year blushed, eyes downcast. “It looks weird, right? I thought so,” she said, a small, almost guilty smile.

“No!” Yoshiko shouted, grimacing as Dia turned around from her conversation with Hanamaru to glare at her. Shit. She cleared her throat. “What I mean is… What I mean is that it looks good. _You_ look good.” She didn’t dare look down at Riko’s legs again, she would surely have to run away and get herself off if she even so much as glanced at the second year’s lower half, so instead tried to focus on other things. Sad, gross, totally not sexy things. Like that time when Chika had tried to talk dirty with You on the group chat, thinking it was a private message. That was enough to ward off even the most persistent of boners. She had been scarred for life, as had the rest of the group. Dia didn’t speak to Chika for a month after the incident.

Realising she had been staring off into the distance, Yoshiko looked directly at Riko, who she realised was now an even brighter shade of red, biting her lip, and God if that didn’t fuel Yoshiko’s lust-filled fantasies even more. Yoshiko quickly and not-so-subtly moved her school bag to cover the front of her skirt, but Riko didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in her own embarrassment, and thankfully, neither did anyone else, too involved in their own conversations to care.

“Oh,” the second year said, clearly struggling to find words, “thank you, Yocchan.” She smiled, a gentle, typical Riko smile, and Yoshiko felt relieved. Moving to her usual seat in the corner, she realised with horror that they weren’t due to go up the roof and do dance practise today. Meaning that they would stay in the club room. Meaning that they’d stay in their school uniforms. Meaning that she’d have to avoid popping a boner for the 2 hours that after-school club activities occurred for with Riko wearing _those_. Were the Gods punishing her for being such a sinful fallen angel? Probably.

It got worse, because of course today of all days was the one where they broke off into their subunits to discuss new songs. And of course Riko chose to come and sit directly next to her, even though the three of them had relocated to the large and lavish room that was Mari’s office so that the other subunits wouldn’t ‘steal their ideas’. Of course, even though there was enough space for a small army in the director’s office, Riko perched next to her with a gentle smile, crossing her stocking-clad legs in the most innocently seductive way Yoshiko had ever seen as the second year balanced a laptop on her lap. The first year mirrored the taller girl’s actions, crossing her legs in an attempt to provide herself with some much needed friction because _God_ was she horny. Her cock was rock hard, practically throbbing. She could feel it even through her school skirt and panties, trying her hardest not to whimper, feeling her panties get slightly damp as precum leaked from her tip. She was honestly surprised that Mari hadn’t seemed to notice, given how ‘sexually insightful’ the third year was, but she seemed to be otherwise engaged, leaping and twirling around the room as she choreographed part of a dance, Riko watching half-amused, half-irritated as she tried to compose, humming as she input notes into the fancy composition program that Mari had installed on her laptop. Suddenly, the second year got up from her seat, placing the laptop onto Mari’s desk.

“Excuse for a moment, Mari-san. I’m just going to the bathroom.” Yoshiko tried not to stare as Riko walked out of the room, her hips swaying deliciously as she walked, instead choosing to focus on Mari’s squeal of ‘Don’t be long!’ in heavily accented English. Yoshiko grunted in pain, half from the throbbing in between her legs, half from Mari’s deafening shrieks, trying to take her mind off of Riko Sakurauchi and her devilishly sexy ways. How could she be so unaware of the effect she was having on Yoshiko? Sure, Yoshiko had thought of Riko sexually before, it was hard not to, in fact, she would have been surprised if none of the other (incredibly gay) members of Aqours hadn’t had the same thoughts. Riko had, after all, been largely voted the ‘school beauty’ by many of Yoshiko’s awestruck classmates. But such lewd thoughts were always in passing, casual curiosity, nothing more, and she had never taken the time to ponder her desires. Why would she? Yes, maybe she did have a little bit of a crush on the redhead, but it’s not like she could ever _act_ on it.

“Say, Yoshiko-chan…” Mari purred, snapping Yoshiko out of her daydream. The third year had a mischievous glint in her eye, and Yoshiko barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Don’t you think Rikochii has been gone for a while now?”

Yoshiko couldn’t help but jump at the mention of Riko’s name. Was Mari onto her?

“So?” She replied, hoping to sound as if she didn’t care, but she was so wound up that it came out sounding like a whine. Mari giggled. Yep, she knew.

“Maybe you should go and find her,” the third year replied, grinning like an idiot, “and maybe take care of _that_ whilst you’re at it, you're practically drooling.”

Yoshiko blushed as Mari pointed at her now incredibly obvious erection, not daring to meet the older girl’s eyes. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this Mari,” she pouted, still blushing. There was no point in denying it. “I’ll have you know that fallen angels are incredibly good at curses.” Mari simply giggled again, waving Yoshiko away, and the first year stumbled out of the room, school bag in tow, blushing furiously as she heard the third year snort at her. What was she going to do? What if she met Riko in the corridor whilst on the way to the bathroom? What if Riko heard her touching herself? Was she supposed to get off and _then_ go look for Riko?

Yoshiko groaned as her bag grazed her hardened cock through the material of her skirt and panties, and she panted. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever been this turned on in her life. Stumbling down the corridors, she decided getting off definitely took priority over Riko, because she was sure she was so far gone that she’d come just at the sight of the older girl in those stockings. Finally turning the corner to the corridor where the bathrooms were located, she prayed that no-one would see her in such a state whilst doing their own club activities, although she supposed by this time, most people would have gone home. Aqours practise always let out later than other clubs, something that always used to bother Yoshiko, but she had gotten used to it over the months since they had completed their group of nine. Reaching the bathrooms, she reached out to push open the door, stopping suddenly as she heard something. Was someone…moaning? Curiosity got the best of her, and she followed the sound, wondering how much of a pervert she would be if she went and watched whoever the mysterious person was. Hey, wank material was wank material. Except maybe if it was Mari playing a prank on her, which at this point, didn’t seem too impossible, although she couldn’t hear the voice clearly enough to tell whether it belonged to the blonde.

Tiptoeing round the corner, Yoshiko reached the second year classrooms, wandering down the corridor and peering into the dark rooms. Reaching the end of the corridor, the moans grew continuously louder, and Yoshiko suddenly realised she was walking towards the second year members of Aqours’ shared classroom. _Could it be?_ Palming her dick through her skirt, she inhaled shakily, before glancing into the classroom, and there, perched on one of the desks, sat Riko, stocking-clad legs spread, eyes closed as she frantically rubbed her clit, whimpering as she sucked on two of her own juice-coated fingers. Fuck. Yoshiko’s cock twitched as she pushed a hand in between her own legs, the friction making her hiss. Watching as Riko removed the fingers from her mouth, she gazed in awe as the girl moved to knead her breasts through her school uniform, whining at the sight of the second year doing something so _hot_.

“Yocchan…” she groaned, and the first year gasped sharply in shock, bucking into her own hand, almost coming at the sheer sound of her name leaving the pianist’s lips. Suddenly overcome by surprise and lust and the overwhelming need to get off, she slid open the door to the classroom quietly, the second year so caught up in her own ministrations that she didn’t seem to notice the younger girl, her eyes remaining closed as a look of euphoric bliss crossed her face. The older girl was panting, mouth open, whimpering, pinching her nipples and whining as one of her slender fingers circled her clit.

“Lily...” The sound of her own husky voice surprised Yoshiko as she froze, hand wrapped around her cock. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The second year mirrored her actions unknowingly, eyes flying open, her arms dropping by her sides in shock as she stared back at the first year like a deer in the headlights, amber eyes wide in shock. “Yocchan…” she whimpered, eyebrows furrowed in worry, pulling her legs together quickly, shaking slightly.

Riko hopped off of the desk quickly, righting her uniform, a heavy blush tinting her face as her eyes seemed to fill with embarrassed tears. Grabbing her school bag, she rushed passed a still shocked Yoshiko, heading for the door. Coming to her senses, Yoshiko grabbed Riko by the wrist, pulling the taller girl back towards her and pushing her lips against Riko’s own, who squeaked in surprise. Yoshiko waited, melting into the kiss with relief as the older girl began to reciprocate. Just being in this proximity of Riko, smelling Riko’s usual floral scent mixed with the musky scent of her pussy juices was almost enough to drive Yoshiko over the edge.

She broke the kiss suddenly, turning Riko around and pushing her against the desk she was sitting on moments before, blushing at how lewd the pianist looked, her lips swollen and wet, her uniform dishevelled once again, before moving back in to kiss the second year, who wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s neck.

“Yocchan…please,” she whimpered, burying her face in the crook of Yoshiko’s neck, gently nipping and sucking on the pale skin. Yoshiko was reminded of how painfully hard she was once again, but was determined not to come. Not yet. Yoshiko pulled away gently, looking into Riko’s eyes.

“Lily… do you trust me?” The older girl nodded, panting. “Can I try something?” Riko nodded again, standing back, waiting for Yoshiko’s instructions. Yoshiko breathed heavily. This was really going to happen.

Yoshiko spun Riko around, gently pushing her so that she fell forward onto the desk, her arms out to steady her, and flipping the pianist’s skirt up, she pulled her panties down to pool around her ankles, groaning at the older girl’s glistening pussy displayed before her, leaning forward to give it an experimental lick. Riko bucked her hips, desperate for friction, and Yoshiko whimpered at the sight, unzipping her own skirt and pulling her panties to the side, exposing her hard dick to the cool air of the classroom. Precum leaking from the tip, she slid her hand up and down her length, hissing as Riko whimpered her nickname, suddenly realising her lack of supplies.

“Lily…I, um, I don’t have any condoms on me.”

“I’m on the pill, Yocchan.” The redhead said, turning to look at the younger girl. “Please hurry up and fuck me,” she whimpered, licking her lips.

Spurred on by the shock of hearing Riko swear, she lined her dick up with Riko’s entrance, gently pushing the tip in, her eyes widening at how hot and wet and tight Riko was. The older girl moaned, the sound echoing around the empty classroom, and Yoshiko thought it was the most gorgeous thing she’d ever heard. Yoshiko moved slowly, pushing her hips forward gently, getting used to the feeling of Riko’s hot walls clamped around her cock, grunting in pleasure as Riko threw her head back.

“Harder, Yocchan. Please. Please. Fuck me harder.” She whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut, letting out a high-pitched squeal as Yoshiko began to move more quickly, grabbing on to Riko’s hips for support as she reached around to rub the second year’s clit. Yoshiko was in heaven, grunting and moaning lowly as she pounded into Riko, watching the second year’s butt jiggle and her thighs shake in those goddamn stockings as she moved faster and faster, getting lost in her own pleasure. Rubbing Riko’s clit clumsily in her haze, she thrusted harder, indulging in Riko’s moans, at how her walls fluttered around Yoshiko’s dick when she pushed all the way in.

Yoshiko wouldn’t last much longer, the sights, the smells, her fantasy being fulfilled, it was all too much to handle. Feeling a familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach, she moved faster, desperate to make Riko cum before she did, and the second year yelped, chanting Yoshiko’s nickname as she was rammed into the desk, the intense pleasure of Yoshiko rubbing her clit and the girl’s hot length inside of her combined with the raw pain on her thighs as she was pushed into the edge of the desk turned her on more than she knew was possible, and she could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. Yoshiko removed her hand from Riko’s clit, taking a handful of glossy cherry red hair and yanking Riko’s head back, eliciting a gasp from the older girl, who moved her own hand down to rub her clit, rubbing and pinching the nub gently before resorting to humping her own hand, needing all of the friction she could get, moaning at the feeling of being so full, at how big and thick and warm Yoshiko’s dick felt inside of her.

“I’m gonna cum, Yocchan. Please, I’m gonna cum so hard…” she whined, and Yoshiko knew she was close, knew they were both close. She slammed into Riko, whimpering and panting the pianist’s name, relishing in how Riko’s walls clenched around her whenever she said her nickname. Pounding into her, watching as the second year ground desperately into her own hand as Yoshiko slid her length in and out of her, it was unbelievable. Who knew Riko could be so _dirty_?

“Lily…I want to cum inside of you.” Yoshiko groaned as Riko’s walls clenched around her at her words, feeling her balls tightening as her orgasm built up inside of her, her dick twitching. Riko only moaned in response.

“I’m close, Yocchan,” the older girl whimpered, “let’s come together.”

At Riko’s words, Yoshiko felt herself tumbling over the edge, shooting hot streams of thick cum into Riko’s pussy as she bucked her hips erratically, letting out an uncharacteristically high whimper as she pumped her load into the older girl. The feeling of Yoshiko’s hot seed filling her up and the pressure on her clit brought Riko to climax soon after, seeing white flash behind her closed eyes as her walls spasmed around Yoshiko’s cock, clenching and unclenching, milking the first year’s dick dry for every last drop of cum as she was slammed against the table, moaning loudly, legs threatening to collapse beneath her from the pleasure that racked her body.

As Yoshiko quietened, the streams of cum slowing to nothing, Riko felt herself calm, her own orgasm ending rather quickly, and as Yoshiko pulled out, she couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Yoshiko’s hot cum dripping out of her, mixing with her pussy juices and staining her thighs. Curiously, she brought a hand down to her pussy, looking up at Yoshiko, who, despite looking exhausted, was watching the older girl intently. Running a finger through her folds, she examined the thick white liquid that coated her finger, holding eye contact with Yoshiko as she took the finger into her mouth, sucking gently. Yoshiko whimpered the second year’s nickname as she did so, moving closer to Riko and removing her fingers from her mouth, replacing them with her own lips, capturing Riko in a tender but passionate kiss, sighing happily as Riko reciprocated, the musky taste of her own cum combined with the sweet tang of Riko’s own juices proving to be an interesting, but not entirely unpleasant, combination. The older girl pulled away first, smiling. “I knew wearing these stockings was a good idea,” she giggled, smirking at the younger girl, who could only stick her tongue out in return. It had definitely been a good idea, but now all she could think about what Mari was going to say when they both came back dishevelled and smelling like sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mari probably filmed it tbh.


End file.
